The invention relates to a connecting arrangement for a heating boiler, in whose water-bearing sheet-steel housing is arranged an installation casting consisting of a combustion chamber and fuel-gas ducts.
A heating boiler is known from GB-PS 1,448,670, in which the flame-bearing and gas-bearing parts represent a self-contained installation unit which is to be introduced into a water-bearing outer housing and which is made from cast material with cast-on flange rings and is screwed in a sealed manner to adjacent flanges, although this results in a very expensive connection which may also be liable to leakage.